weird things happen when you're drunk
by Ren Jinguji
Summary: <html><head></head>THIS IS NOT THE ANIME LISTED I just couldn't find Alice in the country of hearts (heart kuni no Alice). so there is a rumer going around in wonderland and you get drunk and stuff happens...</html>


Boris x reader

10/6/14

"things happen when your drunk..."

You am at a bar drinking out of sadness because of some bad news you herd.

"Hit me again." I say to the bartender. As I slam the pint of beer down on the table. "what happened (y/n)? Is it about Boris?" He askes filling up my glass again. "Yah I herd that Boris was cheating on me with some other girl..." you say peering into my glass filled with the orangeish liquid. you soon drank it all. you were planing to get drunk but you have never even tried doing that befor. "Well I hope that news is just a rumer" the bartender said. He was really nice for a faceless. you have no memory of my life outside of wonderland. you dont even know if you had any friends in my world. Much less the rules of it. Boris helped me learn about this place and you would hate to see him disapear from my life. you love him for helping me. But you love him for other reasons example his personality, he has always been a little perverted but always understanding of anything you say. " Yah me too. I wish Ace had never even told me that." you say getting a little drunk.* slam!* you hit the glass on the desk again indicating for another round. The faceless got the message and filled it up again. "Ug this tastes so bland now." you say swirling the half empty glass. wow why does everything look so weird compared to earlyer, everything is so spiny and swirly... you think, feeling unstable. you fall out of my chair. you hit my head on the hard wood but you don't care you have more important things to worry about. Like getting home. you stand up using the table as a crutch. I still feel dizzy. "The world is soo spiney..." You say as you hear the door opens. " (Y/N)! What happened! What are you doing heer?!" You hear. It's Boris. That stupid cheating cat. "Nothing I am fine" You say starting to walk over to him in a zig-zag motion. "No you arn't c'mon I am taking you home"

~at the house~

you wake up in our bed that we have shared for the past few months. You soon remembered that Boris was cheating on me. You bolt up out of bed and grab the stuff you need to find another place to live, at least for a while. You start writing the note saying that you know that Boris was cheating on you. You hear the covers move, indicating that he was up.

"where are you going you still aren't ready to walk around." Boris says grabing your wrist trying to pull you back into the bed with him. You quikly pull your wrist out from his grasp and yell "WHO IS SHE!? I KNOW THAT YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME! NOW WHO IS IT?!" You yell droping your bag full of 'useful'things. Boris looks shocked and terrorfied. He reaches towards the bag that you dropped. "You were going to bring a pack of pencils with you? whats that going to do you?," he askes "but what I really am wondering is who told you this infromation?" he askes whispering it behind your feel numb when he does this you feel like he will kill both you and the person that told you. "... It was... Ace" you say feeling very tight and stiff when you say those words. He soon back's away. "Ha, Ha you actually believed that I was cheating on you! and you belived Ace? wow you really are dumb sometimes" he says laughing so hard that he had to sit down. You feel your eyes start to water. Ace was lying to you? you went through all that because of some lie that you were told. The tear soon falls from your eye. Boris walks over and licks your tear from your eyes. "I would never cheat on such a sexy girl." he says stairing you in the eye. you could tell what he was thinking. That he was going to prove to you that he loves you more than any other girl... that he was going do make a move. " I am sad that you even considered that what Ace said was true. so I will prove to you that I love you and only you" said pushing his lips against your lips. you felt happy. you believed him. He grabed your wrist and pulled you into your bed. his arms were next to your head, he was on all fours. " you wont have any dout that I love you after this." he said pulling your face to his. you feel his lips ageinst yours. he puts his hand around your stomace piching you a little you leave out a little gasp making it perfect for him to insert his tongue so it touched yours. you feel his moist tongue rapping around yours as your mouths seperated, along with your tongues. He staired into your (e/c) eyes whith his signature smirk. He slowly reached for your shirt. He tried pulling it off but the farthest he got was your upper stomach befor you said "enough, I believe you..." as you said that he looked very disapointed. you saw his ears slowly fall down. this is probably his way of begging so you give in."Fine then I wont leave. So... do you want a hug?" you say sitting up with out stretched arms. you see his face light up along with his ears. " Yup! And you arnt alowed to leave. It's against the rules" he said whispering the last part in your ear. "Ok. I will never leave" You say rapping your arms around him. "what never leaves you even if it's not there? That's your homework" he said moving so his ear was on your cheast. Listening to your heart beat. " I don't know what is it?" you ask not expecting a resopnse. " well that would't make it a riddle now would it." he said starting to sitting on all fours again. He runs his fingers through your (h/L) hair whial pulling your head towards his. making your lips clash together. You stayed like that for along time until he pulled the covers over you and him. "now it's time for bed." he said holding your waist very close to his. you felt your eyes to feel a little heavy as he did so "I love you" were the last words you spoke befor you fell asleep in his arms.

~comment on what you think the answer to the riddle is or should be~


End file.
